The present technology relates to an imaging control device and an imaging control method, particularly, for example, relates to an imaging control device and an imaging control method which are able to improve an operability of an imaging device having a plurality of imaging units as an imaging unit which captures images.
For example, it is possible to capture a stereoscopic image (3D (Dimension) image) using a digital camera (twin lens camera) with twin lens imaging system.
In addition, a twin lens camera has been proposed, which captures images rapidly by preferentially using an imaging system of which the time necessary for an initial operation is short (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-093859).